DESCRIPTION (from the application): The Collagen Gordon Conference has convened every other year since 1970, consequently the 1997 Conference will mark its 27th anniversary. The Collagen Gordon Conference continues to be the premier conference for investigators studying the structure and pathology of connective tissues. Over the years, it has proven to be a unique forum for interaction of an international group of scientists with a common interest in connective tissue biology and diseases. Major discoveries in extracellular matrix research have often been reported for the first time at this conference in the basic biology, development, and diseases of collagen. Diseases highlighted at the 1997 Collagen Gordon Conference will include liver fibrosis (control of collagen synthesis), diseases of the skin (epidermolysis bullosa and bullous pemphigoid), skeleton (osteogenesis imperfecta, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome and chondrodysplasias), breast (cancer), kidney (Goodpasture and Alports syndromes) and cardiovasculature (atherosclerosis), rheumatoid arthritis and aging. All aspects of collagen developmental biology and structure are highly relevant to normal function and diseases of the eye. In the area of dental research, collagens play a vital role in the induction of bone formation and tooth structure. The 1997 conference will also emphasize new information regarding the structure, function and assembly of extracellular matrix proteins, the regulation of the genes encoding these proteins during differentiation and development, the phenotypic and metabolic consequences of collagen mutations or gene deletion in humans and transgenic mice, and the role of individual collagen epitopes in diseases. Internationally recognized connective tissue biologists as well as up-and-coming investigators will be invited to present their most exciting work. The Conference has provided an invaluable opportunity for development of productive collaboration among established scientists and between established and new scientists; those collaborations have in turn further enhanced the scientific progress of the field. To ensure the success of this conference by participation of the highest caliber scientists and presentation of the most innovative research, we request funds for partial support of the 1997 Collagen Gordon Conference. The funds will be used to partially defray conferee travel expenses and registration fees.